


oh, how it passed by so quickly

by kurojiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Courtship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Through it all, Astoria was pleased to have left a mark.





	oh, how it passed by so quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that there had been open slots to participate in the fest, so I thought why now make another piece. 
> 
> 100 word drabble style + Kiss Meme
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> “Suddenly she realized that what she was regretting was not the lost past but the lost future, not what had not been but what would never be.”—F. Scott Fitzgerald

I - Kiss in the Rain

Astoria didn’t care if her make-up had been ruined or that her body shivered from the cold. She couldn’t when Draco was there, holding her steady. With pure silver eyes melting and shining when she had confessed. It had not been proper.

To shout out to the heavens that she didn’t give a damn about his past, or how the war affected any chances of them living a normal life. Astoria Greengrass loved him. With all his flaws intact.

It didn’t matter.

She knew what she wanted when she chased after her dreams. The kiss had only been the beginning.

II – an engagement kiss

Of course, when they were finally attached, it didn't mean that the world went silent. The newspapers could never erase their blemishes, but Astoria had been a fighter when put against their anger. She had loved the fire that came back to Draco when they finally went through the stages of their mutually happy courtship. It took hours and then years later of soothing their souls since their course of moving forward. But it did come. Someway. Somehow.

He had pinned her heart when he had presented her with a ring.

(Naturally, she said yes to their future coming closer.)

III - Stomach Kiss

She had been in a delicate state for some time now. And although it had been a victory for herself, she knew that once one of her wishes came into fruition that it could still go off course.

But she couldn’t regret it how it turned out. Not when he grew stronger. Everyday she kissed her fingertips and then pressed them to her stomach, wishing—praying and knowing that her magic would be enough for him.

She knew her limits, had grown to be stronger, and it only fit for her to protect her own in the next stage of life.

IV – a congratulatory kiss

Her body was sore. The lightness of her breath made it harder for her to open her eyes. But she felt him. Felt the warmth that came forth by a blinding strengths of new stars being born. She could feel the soft material of the blanket, and when she preened she saw it had been the gentle green one with prints of crups all over it.

Draco lowered him to her chest.

And their sweet bundle, he had snored lightly through their exchange of congratulating themselves for a safe delivery and the new addition to their family. They were whole.

V – a good luck kiss

Their little star was so bright.

With his happiness there between them, they had been nostalgic when his letter came from Hogwarts. No surprise that when the train was there Scorpius had immediately clung to them both. Draco quickly had hugged him tighter with reassurance that their letters would never stop while she gave him a kiss for luck.

It would be hard to see him off, but she knew that that day would come. He was growing up. When it had been her turn, she passed him some sweets.

Her little star smiled hesitantly before departing with new hope.

  
  
VI – an apologetic kiss

The bed had always been soft. The charms that Draco had often woven always left her with the impression that she had laid on clouds than any mortal bed. It had been kind of him to let her feel her body slipping into a nice slumber.

But they knew it would be permanent.

On a bright summer morning with her family close by, Astoria Malfoy knew that she lived with few regrets hanging over her head. She was sorry to be leaving so soon. But when it came down to it, she left by kissing her heart and little star.


End file.
